A New Start
by Fandomsaremylife15
Summary: Nathan Prescott just moved to Lima, Ohio to live with his new adoptive family: the Berry's. At McKinley High he will have to deal with drama, friendships and...well the Glee Club. What happens when he falls in love with the one and only Quinn Fabray? Will Quinn finally find the right guy for her?QuinnxOC;SantanaxBrittany;KurtxBlaine. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

High school. They say they're supposed to be the best years of your entire life. Yeah right. Let me introduce myself: I'm Nathan Prescott, a sixteen year old with dyslexia and ADHD. My life is pretty messed up: my father left my mother when he found out he got her pregnant and my mom died when I was about 12. As soon as she died I was given in adoption. But my bad behavior forced the family to hand me back to the social services. I went to live with a couple of other adoptive families but they didn't want me because of my attitude which got me into juvy for a year. Finally, after juvy a family adopted me so I moved to Lima, Ohio. The family that adopted me is the Berry's: it consisted of two dads (Leroy and Hiram) and a daughter (Rachel). My attitude towards them was very similar to the one I'd had with the other adoptive families. I didn't talk much and stayed in my room most of the time. I was pretty sure they hated me, but they still sent me to school with Rachel in September. Rachel walked to the principal's office to get my schedule and then to my homeroom class.

"Well, good luck then" she said annoyed, before walking away.

 _'Yup. Definitely hates me'_ I thought before opening the door and stepping in. Luckily nobody noticed me so I walked to a desk at the back of the room next to the windows. I put my headphones in my ears and looked around the room. I noticed some jocks messing with some shy kids.

"Hey newbie" I turned around to see one of the jocks looking at me. He was blonde with brown eyes. "What're you listening to? Justin Bieber?" He laughed along with his friends. I ignored them. He eventually stopped picking on me as the bell rang. I packed my things and walked to the door. I got the schedule out of my pocket and looked at it. Of course all I read was: Sifrt salcs yboligo. I frowned as I looked around for Rachel.

"Hey, you okay there? You look lost" I turned around as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was greeted by the sight of a man in his thirties with curly, short hair and a smile on his face.

"Uhm.. I'm new here. I should get to class but... well I have no idea where it is" I said scratching the back of my neck and avoiding to talk about how I couldn't read the schedule because of my dyslexia.

"I'm Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher" he said putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Nathan Prescott" I said shaking his hand.

"Well, Nathan, unfortunately I'm in a hurry but I'm sure..." he looked around and then gently grabbed the arm of a blonde girl and pulled her towards us.

"Quinn here can help you" he said.

"Uhm... I actually have a lot of things to do..." she stopped when she saw the look on Mr. Schuester's face.

"Fine" she sighed.

"Great. I hope to see you around, Nathan. And, Quinn, I'll see you at the auditions" he said before hurrying away. I turned my attention to Quinn. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and I noticed she had the most beautiful shade of green.

"So what do you need help with?" She asked breaking the silence

"I don't know where my class is" I said.

"Which class?" I handed her my schedule

"Biology. Same as me. C'mon I'll show you" she said as she started walking down the hall.

"I have to do something first. Do you mind?" I shook my head. She stopped in front of a bulletin board, took out a pen and scribbled what I guess was her name on one of the clubs' list.

"What is that?" I asked

"Glee Club" I raised an eyebrow at her

"A club where you can sing and dance and you take part in contests every year" she explained as I nodded.

"You should join, we're looking for new members" she said

"I don't know. Doesn't sound like my type of thing" I said

"Then what is?" I shrugged

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Nah. I prefer observing and staying out of people's way" I said. I followed her as she started walking down the hall again.

"You haven't told me your name yet" she said

"Nathan" I said as she finally stopped in front of a doorway.

"Well, Nathan, this is Biology class don't forget it"

"Oh, I definitely will" she laughed

"See you around"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Classes went by pretty fast since they were boring and I didn't pay attention. Quinn introduced me to Sam Evans, a guy from the Glee Club, and we immediately became friends when I said I loved his impressions. He and I had most of the classes in common so we had time to get to know each other better.

Lunch finally came and I followed him to the cafeteria.

He warned me about how the guys in the football team throw slushies at the kids from the Glee Club. After we got our food we saw Rachel waving from her seat signaling for us to go sit with her so we made our way to the table.

"Guys this is Nathan, my new brother" Rachel introduced.

"Yay new people" a guy with green eyes and a big smile on his face said excitedly while waving.

"This is Kurt Hummel" she said. She then proceeded to introduce all the other kids. Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend, Santana Lopez, a girl who commented with 'the one and only'. Mercedes Jones, who greeted me with a smile, Brittany S. Pierce, a blonde girl who interrupted Rachel by saying:

"Are your blue because you're born in the sea like Sam?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course" I said playing along, which earned me a curious glance from Brittney.

"Uh well moving on.." Rachel said and then continued the list of kids. Tina and Mike Chang, who Rachel said weren't related.

"Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans who you already know" she concluded.

"Hey you forgot about me" a voice said.

"Right, Artie. How could I forget about you?" Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you...?"

"Nathan"

" Oh, you must be the guy who basically ignored Kyle McCormick, he hates you now" he said

"He can hate me all he wants, I don't care" I replied

"Wait until he sees you're hanging out with us Glee kids and you'll care"

"Okay Okay. You can talk about it later we have auditions in 15 minutes and Mr. Schuester wants us to be on time" Rachel said

"You're coming with us right?" Sam asked

"To watch a bunch of kids ruin my idea of what singing means?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No way"

"Dude, you've gotta come you can't leave me alone with your sister, she hates me" Sam said

"I don't hate you, I just doubt your abilities at doing certain things" Rachel said defensively.

"Same thing" he said giving me puppy eyes.

"Okay fine. Just stop with the face" I said giving up. Sam patted my shoulder before we started eating our lunch in silence. When we finished I followed them in the auditorium and we sat down in the front row next to Mr. Schuester.

"Nathan nice to see you here" He greeted when he saw me. I smiled and sat down with the others.

We listened to a total of ten kids who were all awful.

"That's it" Mr. Schuester said with a sigh.

"That's it? No more kids? But they were barely ten" Rachel said incredulously.

"Well seems the situation hasn't changed since last year" Santana said standing up, with Brittany hot on her heels.

"But we still need one more member to participate to sectionals. If we don't Sue won't allow us to have the Glee Club anymore" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, Rachel" Mr. Schuester said.

 **Thank you for reading! This is my first story so I'm trying the best I can.**

 **I appreciate any suggestions you have, if you think I should change something or have comments on what you think should happen I would love to hear it.**

 **Bye bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I was having lunch with the Glee guys, who looked like someone stole their favorite toy. They were upset because of the end of the Glee Club. I didn't understand why though. I mean it wasn't as if they weren't going to each other anymore.

"C'mon guys can't you all go to another club?" I asked them

"Dude, you don't get it. The Glee Club is more than just a club, it's our home, the only place we are accepted for who we truly are and can sing our hearts out without being judged" Sam explained

"Okay, can't you do that after school too?" I asked taking a bite of my food.

"Do you really think Santana isn't going to avoid us and pretend as if she has never seen us once Glee is gone?" Artie said

"Good point" I heard Santana say.

"It's all Puck's fault, if he hadn't gone off to juvy maybe there will still be a Glee Club" Rachel said

"It wasn't his choice, I mean it's not like he chose to go" Quinn said. I heard Rachel mutter something incoherent and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Isn't there someone you know that would like to join?" I asked

"All the people I know and don't hate me are here" Santana said

"Who said we don't hate you?" Rachel said

"Fuck you too, Smurf" Santana replied

"Maybe we should just give up" Tina said sighing

"No, I refuse to give up on something that changed my life completely" Rachel said

"Well then good luck finding something that saves it" Quinn said as the bell rang and we all stood up to go to class.

As I layed on my bed after getting home from school my brain kept telling me to be the 12th member of the Glee Club. I hadn't sung in front of anyone since my mother died, it was something I used to do all the time with her around. It was our thing. Other kids would do homework, go shopping or watch TV shows with their moms but I used to sing. I felt a pang of pain thinking about it. I remembered the last song we sang together: Without you by David Guetta. Singing reminded me just how much I missed her and it hurt, but the way everyone looked so deafeated and vulnerable made my heart ache. And Rachel looked really pissed. I stood up from my bed and made my way to Rachel's room. I knocked but heard no answer so I peeked in.

"Rachel?" I called out. I saw her lying on her bed.

"What do you want?" she said annoyed as she sat up on her bed.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright" I said.

"Well I'm not. Bye" she said as she layed back down. I sighed knowing that is what I deserved considering how I had treated her the first few months I was here.

"Listen, I'm sorry for making you hate me. It's just that I've had this attitude for a long time" I apologized

"Could we maybe... I don't know. Start from the beginning?" I asked

Rachel stayed quiet for a few seconds, making me think that maybe she didn't want to be friends with me, but then she stood up from her bed and walked up to me putting her hand in front of my stomach.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Berry" she said smiling

"Nathan Prescott" I said smiling back at her and shaking her head.

"So" she started sitting back on her bed.

"Wanna mope around all day with me?" I laughed

"I think you're being a little too dramatic" I said

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am never too dramatic" She said sarcastically

"So what do you think of Mckinley High so far?" She asked

"It's pretty cool, I guess" I said shrugging and going to sit next to her.

"What about Glee Club" she asked

"They're pretty cool too" I said

"Is 'pretty cool' the only thing you know how to use in a description?" I laughed

"Sorry, I don't know. Sam is friendly and always cheerful" I said

"What about the others?"

"Well, Kurt is the sassiest goofball I've ever known along with Santana"

"Santana? A goofball?"

"Yeah I'm sure deep down she is" Rachel scoffed

"What?" I asked

"Nothing go ahead continue" I said

"Uhm... I don't know what else? Brittany is pretty naive"

"Yeah she still believes in Santa Claus. Uhm... just play along, would you?" She asked as I nodded. We stayed in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's presence.

"Well we better get to bed, we have school tomorrow" I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh don't remind me" Rachel whined

"Goodnight" I said as I opened the door

" 'night, new brother" I smiled before closing the door behind me and heading to my room.

I sighed as I laid down on my bed. Maybe this time wouldn't be so bad, maybe I would actually stay in this house for good and have real friends that don't backstab you when it's least expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This is a short chapter but I've been busy with school so I didn't have much time to write. Well hope you enjoy**!

Chapter 4

"How about a bake sale? Sue can't refuse if we have funds to keep the Glee Club going" It was Blaine who had had the idea gaining a bone breaking hug by Kurt. It seemed like the best idea ever at the time and everyone was pretty sure it would've worked until we actually made the bake sale. No one wanted to buy our cupcakes because they either hated Glee or didn't want to be tormented by jocks, which would've happened if they bought cupcakes. Everyday at lunch we waited for someone to approach but no one did.

"Guess this won't work. Nice try, Warbler." Santana said.

"C'mon, Santana. At least he tried" I said

"How about he tried somewhere else?" Santana replied

"What have you done 'till now?" Rachel said

"Okay okay. We're all stressed out but lets not start fighting amongst ourselves" Artie said

"Anybody have another idea?" He asked. Nobody said anything.

"What if we do it at the park? Nobody hates us there" Kurt said

"Okay let's meet at the park Saturday at five pm" Artie said as the bell rang signaling for us to go to class.

We met at the park as we had established. Rachel and I brought the cupcakes and Artie brought a beach towel to lay on the grass. We laid everything down on the floor and waited for the day to pass by.

"Well, we made... $10" Kurt said as he counted the money we made.

"Great! If we continue like this we'll have the money we need in a year and 45 days" Santana said with fake enthusiasm. Rachel groaned falling back on the grass.

"There must be another way" Rachel said

"Well call us when you find one. We got practice" Quinn said standing up along with Santana and Brittany.

"On a Saturday?" Rachel asked

"Second one was today. The first was at six am" Santana said stressfully

"Call us if you come up with anything" Rachel said as the girls walked away.

"So it's Valentines day in a week as we all know. What're you gonna do 'bout it?" Santana said as she made her way

"I'm going to spend it with my mom" Artie said

"Lame" Santana answered

"Well, how are you spending it then?" Artie asked

"Well me and Britt were thinking of going on a double date with someone" Santana said.

"Well we can't. We're going out of town" Tina said motioning to her and Mike.

"What about you Kurt?"

"Nope. I'm not going to let you ruin yet another date with Blaine, Santana" Kurt said.

"C'mon guys. A little more love spirit" Santana whined

"Hey redhead. What about you?" Santana said.

"Uhm... I don't know. I think I'm just going to rent a movie and uh.. watch it with Rachel" I answered

"Or you can ask the girl who's been openly staring at you for the past 10 minutes out" Rachel said

"I don't even know her" I answered

"Maybe she's nice. You'll never know if you don't ask"

"Fine fine. I'll do it at Biology"

 **I** **feel like I write too many dialogues. Tell me if you feel the same and if you have any other suggestions please feel free to review, I always appreciate. Tell me what you want to have me write next. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey bro" Rachel said as she walked up to me as soon as I got out of Biology.

"Hey sis. Hi Kurt" I greeted her and Kurt, who was walking right beside her.

"So did you ask Ashley out?" Rachel asked.

"Uhm...no" I answered

"Why not?"

"I told you he wouldn't have done it. You owe me five bucks, Hummel" Santana said coming out of nowhere.

"Where'd you cine from?" I asked Santana

"Dammit, here" Kurt said handing 5$ to Santana.

"Why didn't you?" Kurt said.

"I like someone else" I said. Kurt and Rachel wooed at the same time.

"And who is that?" Rachel said as she lightly bumped my shoulder.

"No one you know" I lied.

"At least give us a hint" she said

"See ya" I said ignoring her as I entered Chemistry class. I noticed Quinn sitting in the middle row and walked up to her.

"Hey" Quinn greeted.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" I asked

"Uh no, go ahead" she said

"So how's life treating you?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Good" she replied curtly

"Okay, nice to know"

"Good morning class" the teacher said as she closed the door behind her.

"Today we're going to study biomolecules and I'm going to question you at the end of the lesson so pay attention"

~ Line Break~

"I think it's enough for today. Lets see if you understood today's lesson"

"Miss...Fabray. Let's start with a basic question: what are the four biomolecules?" The teacher asked. I saw Quinn open and close her mouth a couple of times obviously panicking. I quietly ripped a piece of paper from my copybook, scribbled down the answer and turned it so Quinn could see.

"...carbohydrates, proteins, lipids and nucleic acids" she finally answered.

"Excellent, and Mr. Prescott. What are the two nucleic acids and what is their function?"

"One is DNA and the other is RNA and their function is to..." I glanced down at my notes

"Uhh.."

"Mr. Mathews?" The teacher turned to Kyle in the back row

"To bring information to the nucleus" Kyle answered

"Mr. Prescott I suggest you have Miss. Fabray help you study since you obviously don't pay any attention in class"

"Thanks for the help" Quinn said as we got out of class.

"Anytime" I said smiling

"The teacher thinks you don't pay attention when I'm the one not paying attention. Sorry about that" she apologized

"It's fine. At least I have a reason to not pay attention"

"Which is..?"

"Uhm nothing. I have an idea to save the Glee Club though"

"You changed the subject" she said raising an eyebrow

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me-"

"No just when I talked about it with other people they laughed at my face. Girls included"

"Well I'm not"

"Pinky promise?" I said raising my pinky. She raised her eyebrow again.

"C'mon the pinky promise is a serious thing"

"Fine" she said linking her pinky with mine sending a slight shock wave through my arm.

"Well I have ADHD and dyslexia" I said, she raised her eyebrow again.

"And why would I laugh?"

"Uhm I don't know"

"Well what's your idea to save Glee Club?"

"I got something that's definitely going to work"

~Line Break~

"Mr. Schuester I'd like to be the 12th member of the Glee Club"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I've been thinking a lot about this and I've realized that I don't like the way this story came out to be. So I've decided that I'm going to rewrite it in a whole different way with some of the ideas from this story. I hope you understand. If you want me to continue writing this one I will but I'm going to write it just fo fun so I won't be particularly careful to what I write


End file.
